UNTITLED: A Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens Story
by jazzydreams
Summary: Untitled is a Zanessa Fan Fiction that is worked around real events in Zac and Vanessa's life. It's an interpretation of how we think/wish an event went down. So join us and follow Zanessa from the very beginning to the present!
1. The Guy With The Gapped Teeth

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters mentioned in the story that are not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Production Crew are all fictional (with the exception of Starla Efron, Gina Hudgens and Stella Hudgens in this chapter). We do not own High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are ****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~**_

**A/N: Welcome to Untitled! A Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens Fan Fiction! This fan fiction is kind of moulded and worked around real events in real life, this story is kind of just our own interpretation of how we think a certain event went down, and what may have happened, or what we wish happened, etc. There are 4 writers for this account: Maya, Mitchie, Keiko and Gabby. This is our first stab at writing a fan fiction, so any kind of constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated and would really helpful us into making this better. Anyways, hopefully you guys like it and enjoy! ~jazzydreams.**

_**Untitled – Chapter 1 – The Guy With The Gapped Teeth**_

_**Chapter Authors: Gabby&&Mitchie&&Keiko&&Maya Fluff Rating: AWW**_

"Okay honey, last shot," teased Starla.

"Thanks, Mom. That definitely helps with the nerves," Zac shot back. He'd been really nervous about this audition. This was his last and final audition before he gave up on the whole acting thing. Zac had an agreement with his parents that he had one year to nab a good part before his parents stop taking him to auditions. It is a bit of a commute, having to drive back and forth from San Luis Obispo to LA, just to audition for parts that he couldn't even get. Not to mention, he was graduating from high school this year and spending a good chunk of time trying to decide where he wanted to go was necessary.

"Well, I'm just saying, there're a lot of people up for this part, just don't get your hopes up too high, okay?"

"I know, I know, but you know, you never know, it's always worth a shot, right?"

"Right," she said, as she smiled at her son. She'd always been proud of the way he turned out. Intelligent, respectful and very humble, she was proud to be his mother.

"Zachary Efron!" called Jeff, the casting director.

"I guess that's my cue," Zac said as he got up off the chair.

"Alright, knock 'em dead sweetie." Starla said encouragingly, as he gave him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks, Mom." said Zac, as he began to walk away.

"Zac!" his mother called after him.

"I'll always be here no matter what, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Zac said, giving her a smile, "I know." He turned and continued to walk away.

"And Zac?" she called again.

"Yes Mom?"

"Don't screw up."

As Zac entered the audition room, _'You can do this,' Zac told himself._ He was doing this for his parents, who have been behind him every step of the way.

"Hi, Zac, is it? I'm Kenny Ortega, the director and this is Jeff Johnson, my casting director, are you ready?"

"Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're nervous," Gina asked her daughter who looked like she wanted to pee her pants.

"What?" Vanessa asked, pretending to not know what the heck her mother was talking about. "I'm not! I'm totally cool!" she continued, doing her best to sound as convincing as possible.

"Right, and if you're going to be successful at convincing mother, might want to stop gnawing at your fingernails," Stella said, sarcastically.

"Bite me," Vanessa shot back at her younger sister.

"Ooh. Sassy," Stella grinned, feeling triumphant that she always wins and the 'Who will be the first to annoy the other' game.

"You know, for such a little twit, you're already very sarcastic," Vanessa told Stella.

"Ooh, and where do you think I get that from?" Stella teased.

"I'm not sarcastic?! Besides, you should be thanking me because you're skipping school for this. So tell me something that'll help me, dearest sister," Vanessa said while giving her sister a pleading look.

"If you don't get in on this, you have American Idol? That good enough for yah?"

"Yeah, that's probably the best you can come up with anyways." Vanessa made the decision of making this her last audition before she goes for American Idol and make that her way into the business.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens!" called Jeff.

"That's me."

"Okidokes, Nesquick, kill it," Stella said.

"Good luck." Gina smiled, encouragingly.

Vanessa took a deep breath as she entered the audition room. She was wearing her lucky shirt, so that was a bonus. She just tried remembering what Stella said, she had American Idol after this, it's no biggie. But even that would not calm her nerves.

"Hi Vanessa, I'm Kenny Ortega, the director and this is Jeff Johnson, you look a little nervous, you okay?"

"Yes, totally fine."

"Alrighty then, let's begin."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh thank goodness you're back. I can't handle all this crying going on in here all by myself. People getting rejected and all, I think they're taking it all too personally. Anyways, how'd it go?" Stella asked, excitedly.

"Pretty good. There's still a dance audition that we have to come back for at 4pm, though," Zac replied.

"Oh okay, so do you think this might be a two day thing?" Starla asked.

"If I get through the dance audition, yeah it will be. Sorry," Zac said, apologetically.

"Hey! Don't be sorry sweetie, that's a good thing if you get through!"

"Really?" asking his mother if she really meant it.

"Of course! Don't get guilty about auditioning Zac, I mean if you get it, that's great! If not, well then who cares right?"

"I do."

"Right! And I do too." Stella replied apologetically. "C'mon lets go for lunch."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! There's the ditz!" Stella said as Vanessa approached.

"Thanks, gnome." Vanessa shot back.

"Ouch, hit me where it hurts," Stella replied sarcastically which earned her a slap in her head from her mother.

"Stop that," Gina interrupted, "How'd you do?"

"Uhm, I guess decent, they asked me to hang back for the dance auditions at 4," Vanessa replied.

"Ugh, great, more waiting." Stella commented. Gina shot her a stern look.

"I mean yayy! 4 more hours sitting," Stella exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Well, we could go shopping, but we'll just leave Stella here since she seems to not want to be included," Gina teased.

"What?! I was just joking, you know that I'm here for moral support right, V?" Stella said, putting her puppy dog eyes on so that perhaps Vanessa would help her out.

"Really? I thought you were here because you get to skip school," Vanessa said, mischievously.

"Ssshhh! What are you doing?!? Do you not love me at all?" Stella pleaded.

"Alright, alright, enough. Let's go," Gina interrupted, quietly laughing to herself at how funny her girls turned out to be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 hours later, at the dance auditions. Zac couldn't help but notice that girl with the long, dark curly hair. He couldn't help but observe how her petite and slender figure complimented her delicate features. He's seen her before, somewhere, at some movie premiere he went to. Thunderbirds! Her name's Vanessa or something. Right! Now he remembers, he went up to try to introduce himself. _'Jeez! She's even prettier than the last time I saw her. How could anyone be that gorgeous!' thought Zac, a little upset that she doesn't seem to remember him._ She hasn't even looked at him yet. She seems so absorbed talking to Ashley. They probably met each other before this but haven't seen each other in a really long time, cuz they look like sisters trying to catch up.

"Ness, cutie alert," said Ashley. She'd been watching Zac staring at Vanessa during every single break they've had. Ashley's been laughing hysterically in her head at how Zac hasn't even noticed that Ashley's been watching him observing Vanessa. '_What a fool,' Ashley thought to herself, laughing, 'I'm like literally 5 inches away from her and he doesn't even notice that I've been watching him watch her for the past 15 minutes.'_

"What?" Vanessa asked, unable to decipher what Ashley meant.

"Zac's been eyeing you for the past 15 minutes," Ashley said, trying to not make it obvious that she was officially giving him away. Not that he'd notice, he was too busy staring at his target.

"Who's Zac?"

"Oh he's awesome! So cute, adorable and a really funny guy... He's from Summerland! You know the guy with the gapped teeth?"

"Ash?!" Vanessa exclaimed, appalled that Ashley had described him that way.

"What?? I wasn't dissing the gap?!" Ashley replied, defensively. "I was just stating a fact, besides I think the gap makes him look even cuter," Ashley cheekily said, "Anyways, I think you guys would totally get along. I'll introduce you later okay?"

"Ugh, sometimes Ashley, you're so into everyone else's romantic affairs," an Ashley trademark. She's always the one trying to set people up.

"Hey, I'm cupid, what can I say," Ashley said as she winked at Vanessa and got up to get a drink of water.

As soon as she knew that she was out of Ashley's line of sight, Vanessa gave into the nagging temptation and looked over her shoulder. She catches the melting pair of bright blue eyes and quickly turns away.

'_Crap she caught me! She must think I'm some kind of creeper,' he thought to himself as he turned away from the gorgeous pair of chocolate brown eyes. 'Just pretend you're doing something else! Then maybe she'll think you weren't actually looking at her.' _

Vanessa giggled as she watched Zac fidgeting with his fingers and looking up at the ceiling like he was looking for something._ 'Wow, Ash is right, he is kinda cute,' she thought to herself, blushing a little bit._

**~Story by Gabby. Fluff by Mitchie. Sarcasm by Keiko. Edited by Maya.~**

**PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	2. She Really Wished He Had

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters mentioned in the story that are not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Production Crew are all fictional (with the exception of Starla Efron, Gina Hudgens and Stella Hudgens in this chapter). We do not own High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are ****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~**_

_**Untitled – Chapter 2 – She Really Wished He Had**_

_**Chapter Authors: Maya&&Mitchie&&Keiko Fluff Rating: AWWW**_

"Zac, honey, your callbacks are in an hour," said Starla as she tried to wake Zac up.

"Woah, really? I thought you were going to wake me up earlier?" Zac asked.

"I tried, but you looked really exhausted so I just let you sleep in. What time did you fall asleep at?"

"I don't know but it was pretty early," he lied. The truth is, he spent the entire night twisting and turning thinking about Vanessa. _'Holy crap, I'm like a little school boy crushing on the hot brunette. Perfect. This is just what I need for auditions,' he though, completely revolted with himself that his attraction to her was totally superficial. 'I pray to God she isn't there because I don't think I'm going to be able to concentrate with her wandering the halls.'_

After grabbing a cup of coffee to wake him up a little bit, Starla drove Zac to his callbacks. Zac got off the car and was caught by Ashley.

"Hey, Zac!" greeted Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley!" he smiled politely.

"So I see you were eyeing my friend, Vanessa," Ashley teased. She could tell Zac was really into Vanessa. "Wow, love at first sight, Zac?" she said.

"What? I wasn't and no, actually I've seen her before," he denied, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Dude, you were totally staring her down and looking at her like she was some kind of delicious piece of steak. You were looking at her like she was something to eat."

"Was I that obvious?" Zac asked, a little upset that he was that easy to read.

"Yeah, just a tad."

"So what part are you up for?" Zac asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Nice change of subject, Sharpay Evans the villain! I'm pretty stoked!"

"Yeah I bet you are, it's perfect for you, the little schemer that you are."

"Thanks! Well, what are you auditioning for?"

"Troy Bolton"

"Nice! Up for the lead role!" smirking to herself _'How perfect, because guess who else is going to be at your audition Zac?!' she thought to herself_.

"Yeah, kind of really nervous, well anyways, good luck, I gotta head to my callback so I'll see you later, and make sure I see you so you can tell me how it goes," Zac said as he walked away.

As Zac walked into the callback room, his nervousness grew even more. There were 12 other boys up for his part. But there were girls in here too. That's weird.

"Alrighty folks," said Kenny, "Welcome to the second day of auditions, I just want to say congratulations on getting this far." Today, we're going to do screen tests with different combinations of potential Troys and Gabriellas and by the end of the day, we're going to narrow it down to a few choices and contact you next week if you have or do not have the parts. So, let's get started! The scripts are over there, you have an hour to get to know each other and prepare this scene before you perform in front of our camera."

Kenny began reading out the pairings for the screentests, Zac was barely paying attention until he heard it.

"Zachary Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens!"

'_She's here?!' Zac thought to himself as he spun around the room violently until he finally saw her._

She was smiling at him, and that smile just totally took his breath away. Not to mention, although it may just be a figment of his imagination, she looked like she was blushing a little bit. _'Oh God, why does she have to be so damn pretty?' he thought to himself. 'Okay, breathe, get a hold of yourself, you're here for a job. You have to focus,' he told himself._

"Hey, I'm Zac," he said, holding out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa. Nice to meet you," she said as she shook his hand.

"So uhm, let's get to work," Zac said, shyly.

As they went out into the hallway with the other pairs, Vanessa asked, "So how do you want to approach this?"

"Okay well we have an hour and it's like a 3 minute scene. So how about we spend the first half hour getting to know each other? You know, so it's a bit more comfortable?" Zac selfishly suggested, because hey, this was his chance to get to know her, and it's always worth a shot, right?

"Okay, sounds good," she agreed. "Perfect," Zac muttered under his breath.

"Okay I'll go first, full name?"

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens. You?"

"Zachary David Alexander Efron. Siblings?"

"Stella. Same Question"

"Dylan. Where do you live?"

Zac couldn't believe that he was actually talking to her. '_Wow, honestly thought that I'd be stuttering all over the place and won't be able to hold eye contact. But I'm not nervous, it's like talking to someone I've known my whole life.'_

They totally just lost track of time and kept asking each other questions back and forth. They only had 20 minutes left before they were back in the room before Ashley spotted the two laughing and having a great time.

Ashley giggled, "seems like I don't even have to do any of my cupid schemes," she murmured to herself before she finally interrupted, "Hey, looks like you two have met!"

"Oh, hey Ashley!" Zac said, a little disappointed that she interrupted the fun.

"Oh crap! Zac, we have 20 minutes left before we're back in there!" Vanessa exclaimed. _'Woah, that 40 minutes felt like 5,' she thought to herself which put a big smile on her face._

"See, I knew all the laughing did not mean work!" giving both Zac and Vanessa a teasing, plotting, smirky grin, "Alright, get back to work kids. Good luck!"

Zac and Vanessa spent the next 20 minutes working on their lines and when they performed in front of Kenny, Jeff and the camera, they were relieved that it was over. After their audition, they spent the rest of the time before they were called back in for more questions.

"Girlfriends?"

"No, how about you?"

"No, I'm straight, I don't have girlfriends"

Zac laughed, "No, I mean boyfriends?"

"No, single."

Both realizing that they were both single, they both blushed and looked away from each other until Vanessa finally gathered her thoughts together and thought of a question.

"Anyways, uhm, best play you've been in?"

"Charlie Brown, I was the dog, it was awesome."

Vanessa giggled, "That's hilarious, you must've looked adorable in the dog outfit."

"Alright, so the pairs that we would like to see in the next round are... John and Kelley, Drew and Sara, Cliff and Taylor and finally, Zac and Vanessa," Kenny announced, "to the rest of you, thank you so much for coming out to audition. To you 8, grab your scripts and you have another hour."

"Wow, us again!"

Vanessa giggled, "Well that's a good thing because we already kind of know each other right?"

"Yeah it's almost like fate wants to keep us together," Zac muttered a little too loudly, which caused his face to go bright red.

They were fixed on each other's gaze for a little too long until Vanessa finally gasped.

"Vanessa, you okay?"

"Yeah, just forgot to breathe for a minute," she blushed.

"Oh," biting his lip to prevent himself from smiling from extreme happiness.

"Alright, how about more questions before we get to work?" Zac asked.

They did the same thing they did earlier, the question extravaganza and then getting to work. Once again, they got through to the final round and as if it was written in the skies, they were again, paired up for the final audition.

"So, should I be a little nervous that we've been paired up together all day?" joked Vanessa. Quite frankly, it was nice being paired up with Zac all day. He's so funny without even trying. At least, it doesn't seem like he's trying. Besides, it's not too shabby looking at his cute face all day.

"Well, we got through to the final 2 couples right? So, we must be doing something right?" he replied and he continued, "Look uhm, it's the last one before we all leave..."

"And?"

"Never mind," Zac said, disappointed with himself. '_Jeez, just trying to get a girl's number and you can't even do it,' he muttered angrily to himself._

"Did you say something?"

"No... I didn't let's just get to work, okay?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhm, it was really nice to meet you," Vanessa said as they got out of the audition hall. She was kind of hoping he would ask her out or ask for her number.

"Yeah, you too. Uhm," he paused, contemplating if he should ask for her number, but he just couldn't do it. Not yet, anyways. "I'll see you, some time." He walked away leaving both him and Vanessa extremely disappointed.

"Hey Vanessa, was that the guy you auditioned with?"

"Yeah, why Stella, you interested?"

"Haha very funny, no. But he is really cute!"

"Wow the twit has a good taste in guys!"

"Good taste? Is that code for you like him?" Stella prodded. Noticing that her sister was blushing like none other, she stopped for a few seconds. Unable to control herself, she asked, "Did he ask you for your number?"

"No," she replied, a little upset because she really wished he had.

**~Story by Maya. Fluff by Mitchie. Edited by Keiko.~**

**Woah, we didn't think that we'd reach that many views in only an hour.  
So we decided to continue writing the next chapter! Thanks guys!  
But, we'd really love to hear from you: TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!! xD **


	3. She Won't Wait Forever

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters mentioned in the story that are not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Production Crew are all fictional. We do not own High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are ****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~**_

_**Untitled – Chapter 3 – She Won't Wait Forever**_

_**Chapter Authors: Maya&&Keiko&&Gabby Fluff Rating: AW**_

"Vanessa, do you even care if you don't get that Gabriella audition?" Cassie asked. Cassie was the tough love kind of best friend. She's the kind of person that isn't afraid to tell you what she's thinking, the one that would tell you to get real when you're flying a little bit over the coo coo's nest. Cassie was already getting a little bit annoyed at her best friend. Why? Because Vanessa's been moping around thinking about that Zac guy all week, it's almost like she doesn't even care if she doesn't get the part she auditioned for.

"Of course, I do! How can you even say that?" Vanessa asked, unable to decipher where her friend had even gotten the idea in the first place.

"Oh, I don't know?! Maybe because you've been day dreaming all week and saying all these cheesy fluffy crap that just makes me want to punch you in the face," answered Cassie. She wasn't really into the cheesy, cutie, heart warming, and 'feel good' stuff. She's more into gory horror movies with lots of blood and perhaps with explosives and car chases with guns.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, Zac. You know you're pissing me off," said Chris. Zac's locked himself up in his room all week. Chris knew the cause of all of this. "A girl? Zac, seriously? That girl from your audition that you told me about? You've locked yourself up in your room to think about her? Seriously? C'mon men, knock it off, let's go skateboarding."

"Her name's Vanessa, no I have not been thinking about her all week and no, I don't feel like skateboarding today," Zac replied. He's said that every single time Chris has asked him to go skateboarding since his auditions to the point where he almost sounds convincing when he says he hasn't been thinking about Vanessa all week.

"Okay, Zac, as your best friend, I'm going to give you some advice: have some balls and call Ashley so you can get this Vanessa girl's number," said Chris, while Zac shrugged and ignored the comment. "Fine, don't listen to me, but deep down, I'm sure you know I'm right." The phone started to ring as Chris was talking. "Hey! Maybe it's cupid's work and it's your little love muffin calling!" teased Chris.

"Shut up," Zac snapped. "Hello, Efron Residence, how may I help you?"

"Hi! This is Jeff Johnson the casting director from High School Musical! May I speak to Zac please?"

"Oh, hey! This is Zac."

"Hey, Zac! So, I'm just going to do this, like a band aid, you know, quick and painless," said Jeff in a teasing voice, "YOU GOT THE PART! So, we're inviting you to the table read in 2 weeks, where we're going to do all the legal stuff and get to know the rest of your cast mates! Alright?"

"Yes sir! Thank you so much! Bye!" Zac said, almost unable to contain his happiness. He got the audition! How weird is it that he managed to nab the last audition he had before he quit? This was incredible! He just got the lead in a movie?! Sure, it was just some made for TV movie that was going to air on the Disney Channel, but still. This is huge! _However, that happiness quickly changed to concern, 'Did Vanessa get the part?' he thought to himself._

"Whoa, what was that quick change? One second you're like dead happy then the next you look like you want to die," Chris said as he read his best friend's expression.

Zac ignored the comment while he grabbed his phone to dial the numbers he had been avoiding to dial all week. _'Man, I'm going to have to deal with the stupid teasing right after this,' he thought to himself. _"Hey, Ashley?"

"Hey, Zac! You never call? What's up?" asked Ashley, curious to find out why Zac was suddenly calling her.

"This is going to be embarrassing, so please let's just limit the teasing, okay?" Zac pleaded, hoping that Ashley wouldn't make this too hard for him.

"I'll forward you Vanessa's number when we get off the phone," Ashley said, leaving Zac dumbfounded. '_Wow, how did she know I was going to ask for it, it's almost like she's reading my mind,' Zac thought. _Of course, Ashley wouldn't let him get away without one snide comment: I knew you wouldn't have the guts to ask her yourself!" teased Ashley.

"Shut it, thanks and bye, Ash."

As Zac got off the phone, he couldn't help but smile. _'Yes! I finally get to hear her voice!'_

"Ey! Pussy finally got his balls back!" Chris teased, while Zac's phone vibrated as he received Vanessa's number from Ashley. Zac dialled the number, took a deep breath and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Vanessa here." Just the sound of her voice gave Zac inexplicable happiness that could not be hidden from his face. It was all too cheesy and heart-warming that Chris burst out laughing and fell off of his chair.

_It's her!_ "Hey, uhm, Vanessa, this is Zac, remember? From the auditions?"

_It's him!_ "Hey Zac! How can I forget?" Vanessa replied ecstatically, as she giggled at Cassie's shocked and disgusted face. "I think I'm going to go hurl for a bit," said Cassie as she got up off of Vanessa's bed and headed to the washroom.

"I was just wondering if you got a call from the High School Musical auditions yet, because I just got off the phone with Jeff like 5 minutes ago, telling me that I got it. You know, and I was just wondering if you were going to be there too?" Zac said, blushing like none other that Chris decided to chuck a pillow at his face.

"Yeah I got it! Jeff called me like 2 seconds ago," Vanessa replied. '_Yayy! He's going to be there too,' she thought. "_Hey, uhm Zac, how'd you get my number?"

"Ashley," he admitted. '_Crap, so embarrassing, she probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker now,' he thought to himself._

"Of course," Vanessa giggled, '_Oh! Dearest Ashley and her schemes,' she thought to herself. To be honest, Vanessa was grateful that Ashley was alive right now._

"Uhm, Vanessa?" Zac started, but Chris was right, he was a little too much of a wuss to summon up the courage to ask her out, so he continued a little too quickly, "Uhm, I'll see you in two weeks," and hung up.

Chris burst out laughing his head off, "Wuss!" Zac shot him a look, so Chris continued, apologetically, "Okay, I got to go right now, but, in all seriousness dude? If you really like this girl and she is really as gorgeous and amazing as you say she is, you might want to jump the gun, because she won't wait forever."

Zac watched as Chris walked out the door. _He watched as the door slowly closed behind him and was carefully playing Chris's words in his head, "She won't wait forever."_

**~Story and Fluff by Maya, Sarcasm by Keiko, Edited by Gabby~**

**Wow, must say, we're so glad that a lot of people of this site don't only write but read as well! Some feedback would be nice though, so please don't be afraid to tell us what you think!**


	4. So Hot, I Could Just Lick You All Over

**DISCLAIMER: All the characters mentioned in this story that is not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Crew are all fictional (with the exception of Brady Corbet in this chapter). We do not own High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are ****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~**_

_**Untitled – Chapter 4 – So Hot, I Could Just Lick You All Over**_

_**Chapter Authors: Keiko&&Gabby**_

"Let me get this straight. Your table reads are tomorrow and you haven't talked to him since he called you almost two weeks ago?" Cassie asked. _'Wow, looks like she's going to have to work to get this boy.'_

"Yeah, but I get to see him tomorrow, so it's all good, right?" Vanessa replied. She could barely contain her excitement for tomorrow. '_I get to see him again!' Vanessa told herself, which pretty much put a massive smile on her face and painted her cheeks mega red. _

Lauren laughed, looking at Vanessa with a completely amused expression on her face. Lauren was Vanessa's other best friend. She was the disgustingly well rounded one of the trio. The hot blonde with the straight A's and amazingly good at sports, not to mention, if Cassie was the tough love best friend, Lauren was more sympathetic and almost supportive kind of friend (keyword on the almost).

For Vanessa, it's nice to have two people to count on to keep her in check. Two angles of opinion that she can consider, Cassie: who will do the reality checks for her, and Lauren, who'll tell her what she needs to hear when she's really deep in the wilderness.

'_Wow, I've never seen her like this! It's kind of great seeing her all hung up on a guy she can't seem to get. It's a good change of pace,' _Lauren thought to herself as she chuckled. "Maybe some gutsy hot blonde took a stab at asking him out and he's forgotten all about you?" she teased, which caused Vanessa to give her the death stare.

"Look, Vaninilove," said Cassie, which caused Vanessa to giggle and ultimately saved Lauren from the death stare, "this is the 20th century, there's nothing wrong with asking a guy out! So drop the conventional pants already and do him?!"

"Do him, Cassie? You took about boys like they're some kind of chore that just needs to be done and over with," Lauren commented.

"Hey, her last boyfriend was that stupid bonkers of a ghoulish nightmare named Brady Corbet, okay? That kid was a real jerk weed. She needs a guy who'll treat her right and won't use her and this Zac guy seems like he totally qualifies. If she's going to get this guy, she's going to need some tough love to do it," Cassie said.

_Vanessa and Lauren looked at each other, both thinking: 'Did she seriously just say, 'She needs a guy who'll treat her right?'' and both burst out laughing their heads off._

"Yeah, I know. That was so tootie fruitily heart-warming. I cannot believe I just said that," Cassie said, feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks. '_I loathe myself. That was probably the cheesiest moment of my life, right there.'_

"He's a gentleman you know? But, I don't know, I don't think I've ever enjoyed being around anyone that much before. He was just so funny and cute and adorable and charming. Talking to him made me feel like I've known him my whole life. But, he seems really shy around girls." Vanessa said, feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks as she thought about Zac.

"Well good to know this guy makes you happier than Cassie and I do," said Lauren, jokingly. "But Vani, is 'shy around girls' code for doesn't have any experience at all with girls?" asked Lauren. Vanessa blushed, so embarrassed that her friends could decipher everything she was thinking or feeling so easily.

Cassie just about died laughing her head off but still managed to squeeze in a comment, "Holy crap! A nerd? Wow, I thought you were the primo jock kind of girl. Whoa, so you must really like this kid then?"

"Yeah," Vanessa smiled at the thought of him, "I think I do."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you think?"

"I think you don't have a gap anymore," I replied. I, contrary to popular belief, am a 14 year old girl. Real name: Jezbelle Valerie to be exact, but I'd rather not be reminded of the fact that my parents were probably high and drunk when they decided to give me such a horrible name. I'm kind of a bit of a tomboy. Now, don't get me wrong, I like guys, but hanging around Zac and Chris so much did get in the way of me becoming a girly girl, which really isn't so bad.

"No shit, Einstein," Chris shot, "Jeeves, you have like the highest GPA in our grade, and I get that you're like a couple of years younger than the rest of us with the grade skipping and all, but how the heck do you manage to still be so stupid?" I just rolled my eyes at that one. I'm a lot smarter and devious than I let on. "Anyways, I think you look hot, Zac," Chris continued while teasingly getting all over Zac, "so hot, I could just lick you all over."

I laughed as I watched Zac push Chris off of him and watched as Chris fell hard on the floor. "What if she thinks you look cuter with the gap?" I asked, still giggling.

"She'd have to be some kind of moron to think that," Chris said, while pinching Zac's cheek, "I mean look at how cute he looks, I mean really."

I rolled my eyes at Chris and started speaking, "So, what's your plan for tomorrow? Because if you're going to get anywhere with this girl, might want to, you know, get on it."

"Look, I'm taking it slow okay," Zac reasoned, "We're going to have to work together, I don't want to wreck the professional working environment."

"Wow, last time I checked, Hollywood was about drugs, money, sex, fame and paparazzi. Is professional defined like that now?" I joked and bit my lip when Zac shot me a look. I continued, "Look, Zac, screen testing and pairs auditions? It's practically a screening for chemistry between two people. Just think of it as a..., I don't know..., a free dating service."

"Okay, well then since we're working together, I have all the time in the world to make a move you know? Besides, even though we've only had one day to hang out, we're pretty good friends now. I don't want to just wreck it you know? I don't want to lose her."

"Uno, I just want to remind you that there are going to be other guys in your movie that could possibly just be a lot better looking that you. Dos, dude you've gotten fifty times cheesier after you've met this girl, you make me want to hurl," Chris said as he chucked a pillow at Zac's head.

"Okay, okay, how about by tomorrow, at least get her MSN so that you two can chat it up online?" I suggested and was delighted when Zac nodded in agreement, "Are you sure you can do that?" and Zac nodded again.

"You sure about that? Do you need me to hold your hand for moral support?" Chris teased.

Zac chuckled and as he threw the pillow at Chris, he muttered, "I can do it, I know I can."

**~Story, Fluff and Sarcasm by Keiko, Edited by Gabby~**

**Sorry not much went on in that one.**


	5. Stupid Little Minions Of Fate

**DISCLAIMER:**** All the characters mentioned in this story that is not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Crew are all fictional. We do not own Disney or High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are ****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~**_

_**Untitled – Chapter 5 – Stupid Little Minions of Fate  
Chapter Authors: Maya&&Gabby**_

"Hey Zac!" someone called, which caused Zac unexplained happiness. _'Okay, just breathe and don't pass out,' he told himself. _He took a deep breath before turning around, "Hey Vanessa."

"How've you been?" she asked. _'God, he's so cute. I really hope I'm not blushing and smiling too much.'_

"I've been fine," he replied. _'Yeah not so great, because I haven't seen you for two whole weeks.'_

"Hey guys!" Ashley called, as she walked with a blonde haired boy and another guy with a sick afro. _'It would be Ashley with all the guys,' Vanessa laughed to herself._ "Hey Ash," Vanessa answered.

"So Zac and Vanessa are playing Troy and Gabriella, the two lead lovers in the movie," Ashley teasingly explained to the two boys with her, which caused both Zac's and Vanessa's cheeks to glow a bright red color. "Zac, Vanessa, this is Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel. Corbin is playing Zac's best friend, Chad while Lucas is playing my twin bro, Ryan," she continued.

"Hey, there's my cast!" Kenny greeted, "Guys, this is Monique Coleman, and Mo, this is Zac, Vanessa, Corbin, Ashley and Lucas. Anyways, you guys better get in there because the writers are about to start you guys off."

They all walked in to the room, all talking and getting to know each other. The group just meshed from the very second they met, it was magical. _'This wasn't going to be just another Disney Movie. This was going to be fun,' Zac smiled to himself._

"Zac, you want to sit together?" Vanessa asked, hoping he would say yes. As if he would ever deny her of anything! "Yeah sure," he delightedly replied.

They began to read the script to the rest of the room. The songs they were to use for the movie had to be listened to as well. As the entire room listened to the demo tape for the song, 'Start of Something New,' both Zac and Vanessa couldn't help but blush and recall the way they had met. _'Whoa, it's almost like the song had been written specifically for us, it's almost like fate,' Vanessa thought to herself, feeling the heat radiating from her cheeks. _Ashley could not resist laughing her head off at both Zac and Vanessa because of the ridiculously love struck faces they had on that the rest of the room turned to look at her when she accidentally let out a giggle.

The rest of the table read continued in that manner. As they listened to 'What I've Been Looking For,'both Zac and Vanessa turned tomato red again. _Zac couldn't help but think, 'Ha Ha, what I've been looking for, how funny. Wow, it's like the stupid little minions of fate is toying with me.' _The room kept reading and as they got closer to the end, they passed by the spot where they were about to kiss but Chad interrupts by putting a ball between them. '_Damn. So close!' Zac thought, unable to hide the disappointment from his face._ That pretty much caused Ashley to laugh hysterically, making the room think that Ashley was going crazy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the table reads, everyone was allowed to go for the day while Zac and Vanessa were asked to hang back for 3 more hours. I met Ashley for lunch at Riff's, a restaurant just around the corner from their table reads.

"Hey Jeevers!" Ashley exclaimed, giving me a huge hug, "Ugh, I missed you."

"Yeah I know. I missed you too," I replied as we took our seats. Ashley and I knew each other when I worked as the assistant to the director of one of her commercials. "So how was the table read?"

"It was pretty freaking hilarious! I was laughing so hard, everyone thought I was going nuts," Ashley said, laughing her head off, "You should've seen Zac and Vanessa, they were blushing like none other reading their characters' lines and listening to the songs. Honestly, I wish you were there, you would have had a field day." When Ashley was done laughing, she finally asked, "So Jeeves, have you told Zac yet that you managed to nab an internship for the movie?"

"Nah, I want that to be a surprise. Only you and Chris know so please don't tell him." I, much to a lot of my teachers' dismay, am going into the movie business. A lot of them think it's a massive waste of my intellect, but whatever. I've always dreamed of becoming a director, working with some of the most talented actors and actresses in the business and winning that Academy Award for Directing someday. So my mother, Cecille Montagne, a big Disney executive, lines up a whole bunch of jobs and internships for me throughout the year. "Anyways, I can't wait to meet Vanessa. Zac has been moping around for two weeks just waiting to see her. Do you know that he won't even go skateboarding with Chris and me? So, we dared him to at least get her MSN by the end of the day"

"I don't think he'd be able to do it," said Ashley, "So, how about I just give you her MSN so that just in case the wuss still hasn't found the guts to do it, he won't get too much teasing from Chris?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back to where Zac and Vanessa were...

"So, for character purposes, I'm just going to make you two watch Romeo and Juliet okay?"Kenny said, "It will be a good way for you two to see how to act like you're truly in love."

_As they all walked together into the viewing room, Zac couldn't help but think, 'Believe me, I don't even need to act once we get started with the movie.'_

**~Story and Fluff by Maya, Edited by Gabby~  
Weee. *ROMEO AND JULIET* next! xD  
Who else can smell the fluff coming? :)**

**PLEASE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!**


	6. Romeo and Juliet

**DISCLAIMER****:****All the characters mentioned in this story that is not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Crew are all fictional (with the exception of Stella Hudgens and Starla Efron in this chapter). We do not own anything related to Romeo and Juliet that we used in this chapter. We do not own Disney or High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~**_

_**Untitled – Chapter 6 – Romeo and Juliet**__**  
**__**Chapter Authors: Keiko&&Mitchie Fluff Rating: AWWWW**_

**A/N: We're not entirely sure but Keiko read somewhere that Kenny Ortega actually got Zac and Vanessa to watch Romeo and Juliet to prepare for their roles as Troy and Gabriella. So enjoy her version of what may have happened!**

They walked into the tiny viewing room that was already set up for them. The projector was already in place and there was a bowl of popcorn, another bowl with chips and a fridge filled with a whole bunch of drinks and its freezer filled with tubs of ice cream.

"Zac, here's the remote." Kenny said, handing the remote over to Zac. "The drinks are in the fridge, there's ice cream in the freezer and the food is right in front of you so just help yourselves, alright? Enjoy kids."

Zac and Vanessa both took a seat on the tiny blue couch. It was Kenny's viewing room so usually the only person who gets to use this room was Kenny himself, which was why the couch wasn't all that big. Both of them were completely aware of how close they were to each other. When their shoulders brushed up against each other, they both felt the sparks of electricity flowing through them that both of their faces turned into a nice shade of red.

Zac took the bowl of popcorn and put it on his lap as he pushed the play button and they both tried very hard to concentrate on the story of Romeo and Juliet. But neither of them could really focus on the movie when they were both too flustered in the presence of the other.

They watched as Romeo went to the Capulet Ball to find Rosaline but fell in love with Juliet instead. Zac didn't even realize what he was doing when he put both of his arms up in the air and put his left arm around Vanessa and let his hand rest on her waist. _'Oh God, what did I just do?' he asked himself, but could not find the strength to pull his arm away. It just felt too good._

Vanessa blushed and giggled to herself when she felt Zac's hand on her waist. She didn't even bother to ask him to move it away. It's not like she wanted him to pull his arm away anyways.

They got to the infamous balcony scene and watched as Juliet declared her love for Romeo despite their families' conflicts. Vanessa tried to grab some popcorn from the bowl on Zac's lap but managed to knock it over. Popcorn was spilled all over the place: on Zac, on the couch and on the floor.

"Oh my Go—," Vanessa said, unable to finish what she was saying when her eyes met the impenetrable gaze of Zac's piercing blue eyes. She was completely aware that her hand was touching his and that his other hand was now on her back. She was so flustered and was trying to remember what she was doing before she got lost in his eyes when she let out a gasp.

"Oh," she breathed in as she struggled for air.

Zac paused the movie to make sure that she was okay, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I, uhm," Vanessa said a little flustered, and was completely out of words to use, "I just... uhm."

"Forgot to breathe again?" Zac asked teasingly, giving her a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that sometimes I get lost in your eyes and I forget to breathe," Vanessa confessed and bit her lower lip, just noticing that his teeth were now gapless. _'Oh my God, he looks even hotter than he did two weeks ago.'_

Zac's cheeks flushed when she said this. Remembering that they were supposed to be watching the movie, he looked away from the gaze of her chocolate brown eyes and pressed the play button on the remote. Zac kept his arm around Vanessa and felt her leaning slightly towards him as the movie went on. Zac couldn't help but

"I need to go to the restroom. Excuse me," Vanessa said putting her hand on Zac's thigh to help her get up off of the couch, after a few minutes.

Zac watched as she walked out of the room. '_She was just so graceful and so... so sexy' Zac couldn't help but blush when the thought crossed his mind. He put his hands on his thigh and felt embarrassed at how much he enjoyed her touch. 'I have to do something.'_

He got up off of the couch and to the fridge from which he pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream, some whipped cream and some chocolate syrup. _'Perfect,' he thought to himself, feeling that he was getting really giddy and ashamed that he was going through all this trouble for a girl._He tried finding a couple of bowls for the ice cream but only managed to find one in the cupboard. _'Ha ha, even better,' he thought to himself as he pulled out a couple of spoons from a drawer._

He quickly fixed up the perfect bowl of ice cream, nicely arranged with the whipped cream and the chocolate syrup on top. He placed the bowl on the coffee table in front of the couch and admired his work of art from a distance.

He didn't even notice that he was standing in the doorway. Neither did he notice that the door had open and Vanessa had been walking quickly back to the couch.

Vanessa wasn't paying very much attention to what was in her way either. She was kind of busy trying to get back to the couch as quickly as possible so that she could have Zac's arm wrapped around her again.

Which was when, it happened. Vanessa was walking so fast that she accidentally bumped into Zac really hard, causing her to stumble and almost fall. Good thing, Zac caught her in time.

They stood there, fixed upon each other's gaze. Vanessa managed to remind herself to breathe every few seconds, to prevent herself from passing out. Zac felt her shallow breathing and smiled at the weird flip floppy feeling he was experiencing in his stomach.

'_She smells so good, I think I'm getting the butterflies,' Zac smiled to himself._

Both of them were perfectly aware of how close they were to each other. Zac's arm was around her waist, keeping their torsos connected. Her left hand was resting on his chest and the other on his shoulder. She couldn't help but noticed that his body was pretty toned for someone his age. Zac rested his free hand on her right shoulder and looked at the gorgeous and delicate features of her face.

He didn't even realize what he was doing, when he leaned in very carefully and gently moved his hand from her shoulder to her neck to pull her in for a kiss. Both of them could feel the electricity flowing through them as their faces got closer and closer.

"Oh yes, Romeo," Juliet moaned, which caused Vanessa to pull back and look over Zac's shoulder and at the screen. They laughed as they listened to the moaning and grunting of Romeo and Juliet consummating their marriage. She shook her head, as she giggled and rested her head on Zac's shoulder. He held her there for a minute or two until Vanessa finally said, "We should probably get back to watching the movie."

Zac and Vanessa took their seats back on the couch. Zac felt so awkward and embarrassed he couldn't bring himself to put his arm around Vanessa. Zac watched the rest of the movie in complete irritation towards the movie. _'I was literally like a couple of centimetres away. Couldn't you have waited Juliet?'_

As they got to the end of the movie, to the part where all the deaths of Paris, Romeo and Juliet were on the screen, Vanessa grabbed Zac's left arm and hugged it and held it close. If there was anything Vanessa hated watching, it was movies with really tragic and heartbreaking deaths. Zac tried to keep breathing while his stomach responded to Vanessa's touch by doing the flip floppy thing again.

Right at the end of the movie, they heard someone knock at the door. "Hey guys. Oh, I see you're almost done," Kenny said as he entered the room. Vanessa quickly released Zac's arm and blushed._'It's not like it was wrong that I was cuddling with his arm, just a tad embarrassing, that's all,' Vanessa thought to herself._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh... why is your sister looking at me like that?" Zac asked as he walked Vanessa out to her car noticing Stella's devious grin.

Vanessa turned and found her sister eyeing Zac suspiciously. "That's nothing, don't mind her. She just thinks you're really cute," she said teasingly. "Anyways, it was really good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," Zac replied as he took her in his arms and hugged her tight. It felt so good to be there that neither of them pulled back until, "Ahem," Stella deviously said.

I smiled to myself as I watched from afar. Zac waving goodbye to her as her car drove away. He followed her car with his eyes as they drove away and barely noticed that I was walking towards him.

"Yo," I greeted him, trying to ignore the fact that I wanted to laugh my head off because his face looked so pathetic.

"Hey Jeeves! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Uhm," I said. _'Oh God, how could I forget I wasn't supposed to be here?'_It took me a couple of seconds to think of a good enough lie, "I was just in town to run a couple of errands for my mom."

"Oh, you should've told me so that we could've just gotten a ride together."

"Well, actually I'm done now so can I hitch a ride?"

"Yeah of course," he said as he watched his mother pull up to the curb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So did you manage to complete the mission?" I asked teasingly, as I set down on the bean bag chair in front of Zac's XBOX. Zac had invited me to stay for dinner so that we could play HALO.

"Crap! I completely forgot!" Zac said. _'How could that have slipped my mind?'_

I laughed as I handed him a piece of paper and tried to look as innocent as I can when he gave me a suspicious look. "What?" I asked.

"Jeevers... How'd you get this?" Zac asked and eyed me suspiciously when he saw that I had just given him Vanessa's email address.

"I have my sources," I replied deviously. "Anyways, how could you have forgotten about this? You know there would be hell to pay," I prodded and noticed when his cheeks suddenly turned completely red. "Oh my lanta. Something happened between you two. Tell me all about it!!"

I could barely contain the laughter as Zac told me exactly what happened when they were watching Romeo and Juliet. But also, I couldn't help but be completely amazed at how happy she made him feel every time she was around him. I think we, the best friends, knew that we were dealing with something much more significant than just a normal everyday kind of crush, probably even before they did. Anyways, I can't wait to meet Vanessa! _This was going to be fun._

**~.Story and Fluff by Keiko. Edited by Mitchie.~****  
****Sorry that took forever because Keiko didn't feel it was fluffy enough.****  
****So please, she would like to know: WAS IT FLUFFY ENOUGH FOR YOU?****  
****(Because we think it was short and eventfully fluffy, but she won't believe us.)**


	7. Unforgettable

**DISCLAIMER****:****All the characters/people mentioned in this story that is not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Crew are all fictional. We do not own any Sidekick related products, anything from the movie Meet The Fockers all of which we mentioned in this chapter. We do not own Disney or High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~**_

_**Untitled – Chapter 7 – Unforgettable**__**  
**__**Chapter Authors: Mitchie&&Gabby  
**_

There are several reasons why I had to fly to Utah an entire week early. Une, Kenny sent me a week early so that I could help Bonnie and Chucky with the auditions for back up dancers. Deux, I had to help set up a whole bunch of the administrative stuff: recording sessions, paper work for the taping sites and a whole bunch of other stuff that I'm not going to bore you with. Trois, I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I flew to Utah early and had Chris cover for me. All Zac knows is that I am off in France, running errands for my mother.

I wasn't too upset that I was away from home for an extra week. It isn't like I'm missing a lot. One, I got to miss Zac moping around for an entire week. And two, I got to miss all of Chris' drama with his current slut of a girlfriend, Sadie. The only thing I'm really upset about is that I don't get to be there for the teasing session and the bruising of Zac's ego as he attempts to talk to Vanessa online.

If I must say, I'm always right. The entire week I was gone? Nothing new happened. Zac was still too chicken to even add Vanessa on MSN and Chris' girlfriend cheated on him, _again._

Okay fine. I lied. _Something kind of cute and almost fateful happened._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vanessa, Lo and I are just going to go to the washroom okay? We'll be back in a sec," Cassie told Vanessa, as she got up from her chair and dragged Lauren to the washroom.

Vanessa was fiddling with around with her Sidekick when she suddenly felt someone sit beside her. It was a boy, with toned tanned arms and light brown hair. She felt herself smile before she greeted him, "Hey Zac."

"Haven't seen you in two weeks," he said while lifting up two fingers to emphasize the two weeks he hasn't seen her. _'I've missed you so much,' he silently added and smiled at how stupid he was being._ He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was without even trying. Her long, curly locks were in a ponytail that was neatly offset to the side, letting her hair rest over her right shoulder. She was barely wearing any make up. Just a bit of shiny strawberry lip gloss that just made her lips look so... so... _kissable._

"Yeah I know! But hey we're going to be spending some quality time together on set and at the hotel and stuff, so it compensates right?" asked Vanessa. She couldn't hide the excitement in her eyes as she thought of spending that much time with Zac on set. 5 days recording and 24 days shooting is a decent amount of quality time to spend with a cutie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie and Lauren walked out of the washroom and stopped right by a couple of vending machines when they spotted Vanessa talking to some disgustingly good looking boy.

"Who is _that?" _Cassie asked. _'Holy! What a hottie!' Cassie thought to herself._

"I have no idea," Lauren replied, her voice completely blank from total disbelief.

They stood there completely mesmerized at how comfortable Vanessa and that guy looked together. Vanessa's pretty cool around guys but they always notice when she likes a guy. Always so subtly agitated and excited, although they were the only ones who would ever notice because they were her best friends. But looking at this scene right now? Agitation and excitement is definitely there, but there's something else... Something both of them couldn't put a finger on. They stood there for about 10 minutes watching some guy and their best friend laughing and flirting back and forth. _They looked so... so... perfect._

They barely noticed the guy who walked out of the washroom and stood right next to them, looking at exactly the same thing they were looking at. "Who the..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, you didn't!" Vanessa exclaimed while she slapped Zac's shoulder.

"Yes I did! And my point is, you don't remember me," Zac teased.

"I think, if you went up to introduce yourself to me at my Thunderbird's premiere I would _definitely_ remember you."

"Well obviously you didn't remember me because you don't even remember me walking up to you right at the mini red carpet thing you guys had."

"You definitely didn't do it. I would remember I swear!"

"What would make you think you wouldn't forget me?"

"Because," Vanessa hesitated and looked away from Zac's eyes before she continued, "you're kind of really _unforgettable."_

Zac could feel the blood rush up to his face as he heard her say those words. Call him crazy, but he thought he saw her blushing and smiling uncontrollably as before looked in the opposite direction. _'She called me unforgettable. I think I'm going to pass out... I've never been so happy in my entire life!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley was walking to the vending machines when she noticed three people she recognized, gawking at some unknown object in front of their faces.

"Cassie? Lo? Chris?"

"Hey Ashley, good to see you," all three of them said robotically at the exact same time. The three of them didn't even look at her. They were too focused on the scene before them that they couldn't bear to tear their gaze away.

Ashley turned to the direction they were gawking at. "What are we looking at?"

"Who's that incredibly cute boy with Vanessa?" Lauren asked.

"Hold up, that girl with Zac is Vanessa?" Chris asked.

"I'm going to guess you all don't know each other. Cassie and Lo, this is Zac's best friend Chris. Chris, Cassie and Lo are Vanessa's best friends," Ashley explained as she grinned at how all of them seem to be on the exact same page about Zac and Vanessa.

"Nice to meet you," Chris said holding his hand out to Cassie and Lauren. He didn't even look at the two girls. He was too busy staring at Zac and Vanessa. It's alright though because Cassie and Lauren did the exact same thing. "So Ashley that girl is Vanessa?"

"Yepp!" answered Ashley. "So I'm going to guess Zac's been talking about her?"

"Yes. Holy crap, he has been moping around waiting for the stupid movie shoot to come just so he can see her," Chris answered, still staring, "I swear I've never seen him like this."

"Oh my lanta, that is Zac?" Cassie asked. "I think I'm going to throw up at how coincidental and 'fate-like' this is," she said as she gave Lauren a disgusted look when she saw Lauren's face light up like every other hopeless romantic.

"Oh c'mon Cassie! I think it's adorable!" Lauren said and her smile even widened when she Ashley said she agreed with her.

"You two better not tell Vanessa that Zac's been moping around for her," Chris told the two girls.

"Sure, so long as you don't tell Zac that Vanessa thinks he's the most lovable geek she's ever met," Lauren told Chris.

"Ugh, I'm going to puke," Cassie said disgustedly, "We've been gone like almost half an hour now and neither of our so called 'best friends' have noticed that we aren't back from the washroom yet. What if we like accidentally flushed ourselves down the toilet? Or got stabbed by some creepy janitor? What are they going to do then? How is she going to live in a world where Cassie doesn't exist?"

"Gee, sometimes people can be so self centered, huh Cassie?" Lauren said sarcastically.

"I think they're so cute. It's definitely going to be fun watching them do the movie together," Ashley excitedly said as she jumped up and down.

"Thank the Lord I won't be there," Chris muttered which earned him a punch in the shoulder from Ashley.

"What time is their flight anyways?" Ashley asked. "3 o'clock," the three replied.

"Shouldn't you know? I mean, aren't you all flying to Utah together?" Lauren asked.

"Nah, my flight's at 5 because I told the other cast members that I'd fly up with them. I just had to be here early because there's some kind of problem with my ticket," she explained and continued when Lauren shot her a worried look, "I don't think it's a big deal. I'm not entirely sure. My mom's dealing with it right now," she gushed. "Oh, and kind of creepy they have the same flight. Very fate-like," Ashley jokingly said.

"Speaking of fate-like, Chris, out of curiosity, do you know what Zac's seat number is?"

"15A," answered Chris, "Why?"

Lauren squealed, "Oh my word! Vanessa's seat is 15B." That pretty much caused Ashley to laugh her head off and she laughed even harder when Chris and Cassie both said at the exact same time, "I think I'm gonna go throw up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's almost been 45 minutes since Chris left Zac for the washroom. But, the time passed by super quickly once Zac started talking to Vanessa that he didn't even notice Chris was gone for that long. They were laughing and talking and having a great time. He was teasing her and was holding both her hands in his to stop her from hitting him when he heard a familiar sound. "Ahem." Zac quickly let go of Vanessa and accidentally hit his hand off of an arm rest.

"Hey Zac! Hey Vanessa!" greeted Ashley. Both Zac and Vanessa looked up and caught cheeky and deviously teasing looks from their best friends.

"Uhm, Chris this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Chris," Zac introduced to break the silence.

"Hi, it's so nice to finally meet you. I've heard _so_ much about you," Chris said with a subtle hint of teasing which caused Zac to kick him in the shin.

Vanessa giggled before she introduced her friends to Zac, "Zac these are my friends Cassie and Lauren."

"Best friends," Lauren corrected as she held out her hand.

"Who she seems to have forgotten about because we've been gone for like 45 minutes and she hasn't even noticed," Cassie said, in a jokingly hurt tone which caused both Zac and Vanessa's cheeks to flush.

"Anyways, you guys, your flight is boarding just in case you haven't noticed," Chris said as-a-matter-of-factly. Both Zac and Vanessa looked up and saw the loads of people lined up in a massive queue.

When the line up was almost gone, Zac got up and gave Chris a massive bear hug. "I'll see you in a month buddy. Oh and tell Jeevers I miss her but I'm not letting her off the hook for not saying bye to me."

"Yeah, yeah, get off me," Chris said as he pushed Zac away.

The girls giggled and Vanessa took Cassie and Lauren into a group hug. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Yeah, I really wish I could say the same," Cassie joked which earned her a hit from Lauren.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zac and Vanessa both laughed at the fact that they were sitting next to each other for the hour flight. _Neither could help but think about how much fun the plane ride was going to be._

Zac, the gentleman that he is, let Vanessa choose which seat she liked better: the one by the window or the one by the aisle.

They both took their seats: Vanessa by the window and Zac by the aisle. Both of them were putting on their seatbelts when Zac noticed that Vanessa had her eyes closed and was taking fairly shallow breaths, the kind that you see pregnant women do when they're all agitated on TV. _'Is she hyperventilating?' Zac thought, concerned._ "Vanessa, are you okay?

"Yeah, just have a bit of a flying phobia is all," Vanessa confessed, trying to downplay the situation and continued her breathing pattern. "The asthma doesn't help though," she joked.

But her attempt to erase the worry off of Zac's face wasn't successful. The stewardess announced that the plane was ready for takeoff and Vanessa's face grew even paler. So Zac took the paper bag in the storage pocket in front of him and gave it to Vanessa. He wrapped his right arm around her and held her close, letting her hold onto his free hand. The plane rocked as it drove through the runway, causing Vanessa's eyes to close and for her to put in an extra effort to keep her breathing normal. "Hey, hey, look at me," Zac said when he noticed Vanessa's grip around his hand tighten even more.

But Vanessa couldn't look up because she had to concentrate on breathing because otherwise, she'd pass out. She felt Zac remove his hand from their entwined fingers and felt the tingles go up and down her spine as Zac lifted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. She just got so lost in his perfect blue eyes that she didn't even notice that she had relaxed and that her breathing had slowed and returned back to normal. His hand slowly traced the lining of her jaw and she felt her stomach flopping as he gently stroked her cheek. He held her eyes there for quite some time before he finally snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay now?" said a very flustered Zac as he moved his hand down Vanessa's arm from her shoulder to hold her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks," she giggled. She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling too much as Zac took her hand in his.

"Okay, well I'm just gonna keep my hand right here, you know? Just in case," Zac said, slyly making an excuse to hold her hand for an extended period of time.

She smiled at how lame that was, but she wasn't going to lie. The fact that Zac was holding her hand was definitely helping a lot. She was usually a lot worse than this on plane rides to the point where her parents would have to slip a sleeping pill in her drink. But with Zac, she was just so... so... sensible.

After a few minutes of playful arguing about what movie they were going to watch, Zac let Vanessa have her way with 'Meet The Fockers'. He was just volunteering random movies for the sake of arguing with her anyways. Then she'll think he's a gentleman and all for letting her have her way. It's all just a scheme, but a pretty cute one at that.

'_Ugh, why does my stomach keep doing that?'_ _Zac thought to himself. _Every time Vanessa let out a laugh, he felt his stomach flip flop inside of him. Her laugh was _infectious_; it was like music to his ears.

But about 15 minutes into the movie, he felt Vanessa let go of his hand and cuddle closer to him. She'd fallen asleep. _'Huh,' he laughed to himself._ He carefully wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her even closer, letting her hands rest on his chest and let her head rest on his shoulder.

He took in and carefully looked at her tantalizing features. She just looked so peaceful as she slept in his arms, that he couldn't help but take his free hand and carefully stroke her cheek. He quickly pulled his hand back when he felt her fidget a little bit. Then he couldn't resist the temptation and gently brushed her hair out of her face so that he could take a better look at her gorgeously stunning face. He couldn't help but smile at how lucky he was to have an angel sleeping in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair and tenderly kissed her forehead, before he softly laid his head on hers and finally nodded off.

Vanessa felt the plane shaking as it got ready to land and she felt a momentary instant of fear, until she realized where she was. In Zac's arms, his head was on top of hers and he had wrapped himself around her in a protective kind of way. She couldn't help but smile at how fearless she felt in his arms. She felt so protected. She felt so _safe._

The plane had a pretty harsh landing which somehow didn't manage to terrify the living hell out of Vanessa. She focused on how good it felt. Her hands on his chest and his hands enveloped around her.

"Zac? We're here," Vanessa said as she lifted her head off of Zac's shoulder. But Zac wouldn't move. To him it felt like he was dreaming, and he didn't want to wake up from how incredible the dream felt. He had Vanessa in his arms and he was relishing in how amazing the warmth of her body felt against his. "Zac?" Vanessa giggled and he felt her put her head back on his shoulder and let out a sigh. He felt the heat of her breath brush up against his neck which pretty much sent a series of tingle run all over his body, which caused his eyes to shoot open.

"We're here," she said, smiling at him. He was going to pass out at how close his face was to hers when she said this. But much to his disappointment, she started to push off of his chest and pull away, signalling that he should loosen his grip around her.

When they got to the hotel after a half hour cab ride from the airport, Zac and Vanessa walked to their hotel rooms which just happened to be right across the hall from each other. Zac was lying down in his hotel bedroom after he had helped Vanessa carry her bags into the room and get settled when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were exhausted after the flight."

"Yeah I just wanted to say thank you for today. You really helped me through my whole flying phobia thing," Vanessa said and gave him an appreciative smile. She saw Zac's cheeks flush into a nice red color. They stood there silent for a while looking into each other's eyes until someone interrupted.

"Ahem."

They both turned to the sound. Vanessa felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She looked at Zac after a few moments and saw that his expression was thrilled and his eyes had lit up at the sight of the girl. Vanessa looked away, worried and crushed, her head repeating over and over, '_I thought he liked me.'_

**~Story and Fluff by Mitchie. Editing by Gabby~**

**Oh no! Who's the mystery girl? Take a guess peoples! **

**How is she going to affect this story?**

**By the way, if you guys know any HSM behind the scenes stories that we could use in this story, please tell us with a review or a PM. We could really use some genius ideas! Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated!!**

**Also, we're trying to prep for a few romantic chapters, so any suggestions of your all-time favourite romantic songs that we can use would also be greatly appreciated. **


	8. Thinking, Knowing and Believing

**DISCLAIMER****: ****All the characters/people mentioned in this story that is not part of the High School Musical Cast and/or Crew are all fictional. We do not own Takashi or anything related to the restaurant whose name we used in this chapter. We do not own Disney or High School Musical or any of the other related characters and/or paraphernalia we might accidentally mention throughout the story. Even though we try to make the order and content of the chapters similar and connected to real-life events, please remember that all plots in this story are ****FICTIONAL**.

_**~COMMENTS AND REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED~  
**_

_**Untitled – Chapter 8 – Thinking, Knowing and Believing**__**  
**__**Chapter Authors: Maya&&Mitchie**_

She was drop dead gorgeous. She was about as tall as Zac if not a little bit taller. Her long dirty blonde hair tousled into a delicate mess letting the soft curls at the ends of her hair rest on her right shoulder. Her bright and sparkling blue eyes were full of excitement as Zac took her tall and slight model like frame in his arms. She was wearing a tank top that clung to her body underneath an athletic suit. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me. She was drop dead gorgeous even in a boyish outfit AND Zac seems to like her. A LOT._ 'Great,' I thought to myself, 'Looks like I don't have a chance with him after all.'_

She gave me a once over while her chin rested on Zac's shoulder and gave me a kind and gentle smile. Once Zac let go, she didn't bother wasting any time. "Hi! You must be Vanessa. I'm Jeeves! It's so nice to finally meet you. Zac here won't shut up about you," she teased, still beaming at me.

I felt my cheeks flush as she said that. So she's the infamous Jeeves. I've heard a lot about her too. Zac's other best friend. I can't believe she's only 14. She was really nice. But I still can't help but feel a sort of dislike towards her. I know it was wrong but I'm jealous and I can't quite help it. She's known Zac longer. She knows more about him. I know that I'm being irrational. But, I am a girl and that's allowed.

"Anyways," Zac said desperately trying to take my attention off that comment, "What the heck are you doing here?" _'Yeah what the heck are you doing here?' I thought to myself._

"Okay. Before you start thinking I stalked you up here, don't flatter yourself," she said. '_She's downright boyish. I could already tell by the way she talks. But still, I'm jealous. I'm so stupid,' I thought to myself. _"My mom got me this internship a year ago. So I definitely had dibbs on this first," Jeeves said.

"Okay, but why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?"

"Oh okay. Warn you so that what? You would be prepared for me to ruin your life?" she teased sarcastically and her expression turned into an apologetic one when Zac shot her a look. "Okay, fine. I wanted it to be a surprise. Only Chris and Ashley knew if it's any consolation," she said, trying to lighten Zac's expression, "Anywho, I managed to nab the twins' XBOX and PS2 and like, half of their game inventory."

"Wow, your brothers are going to flip," Zac laughed, completely amused.

"Well they're not going to fly all the way to Utah just to kick my ass. Besides, knowing those two brats, they're probably just going to make my mom buy them a new one anyways," she said. Then she turned to me and politely asked, "Uhh, Vanessa do you want to come play some video games with us?"

"Uhm, I think I'll pass you guys. I'm a little tired so I think I'll just go take a nap before Ashley's big dinner thing at 8," I replied.

"Are you sure?" Jeeves asked and it was almost as if she was hoping that I would accept.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll see you guys later." I could feel both of their eyes on me as I unlocked my hotel room door and walked into my bedroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She hates me," Jeeves said as-a-matter-of-factly while she watched me unpack my luggage. I had just gotten to my hotel room 5 minutes ago and she was already here, freaking out and totally upset about how she thinks Vanessa hates her.

"How can you even say that?" I asked, "You guys were with each other for like 5 minutes."

"I don't know. It's...," she paused, letting out a sigh, "a _vibe_." She was really upset. I can tell.

"A _vibe_?" I laughed, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh c'mon Ashley! You have to believe me. I'm right and I know it. If there is any talent that is of any use to me, it's the fact that I'm a pretty perceptive person and that more often than not I'm most likely right," she said, looking at me like she was desperate for help.

"Well how do you know she doesn't like you though," I asked still prodding for more details so that I can think of something to say.

"Well I guess I interrupted a little moment between her and Zac. But still, that's not enough to hate a person," she started chattering away, "Oh! And I smiled her and invited her to come play some video games with us, but she just rejected the invitation. She was polite and all but she was definitely looking at me with like cold and hostile eyes."

I laughed. "You sound like you're imagining things, but let's say you're right," I said then continued when I came up with a possible problem, "Maybe she thinks you're a threat."

"I'm not a threat!" she said defensively.

"Yeah but she doesn't know that!"

"Zac said he's told her about Chris and me. So she must know that I'm a best friend and that I'm 14 for crying out loud," she exclaimed, "Zac's like about to turn 17. I'm not going to be that Grade 9 girl who gets with all the seniors. Besides, Zac's practically my brother, it'd be like incest."

"Again. _She_ doesn't _know_ that," I said laughing as I looked at her gagging at the idea of her and Zac. "Jeez it's like talking to a 5 year old. You always see those movies where the best friend gets the girl over the dream guy, right? Besides, have you looked in the mirror lately? Girl you're pretty hot. You may be a complete tomboy but your assets are definitely what boys dream of," I teased. "So just try to see where she's coming from."

"Okay. I'm 14. I'm _allowed_ to be annoying and immature. And let's say you're right. Has _she _looked in the mirror lately? She definitely has _nothing_ to be insecure about," she replied, intelligently.

"Great point, but I still don't get what the big deal is if she doesn't like you though. I mean, you're not even mad _at_ her. You're mad about _the fact_ that she _doesn't _like you," I said, still trying to decipher why the heck she cares so much.

"I want her to like me," she replied.

"Okay. Okay. Let's say she hates you," I said, giving her a theoretical situation, "Why do you care?" I asked, suspicious that there might be something more to this than I thought, "Last time I checked you didn't like half of Zac's past girlfriends and you were a total bizz to them when they tried to be friends with you. Why do you care about this one?"

She smiled and bit her lip, completely giving it away that she had a secret thought she was embarrassed of sharing. "What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know... Just looking at her... I can just tell..."

"Tell what?"

She sighed before she finally spoke. "She's gonna be important," she said, so sure of herself.

I paused to give her an apprehensive look before I finally figured out what she meant, "You mean you think she's the one?" I chuckled, completely amazed at the thought.

"Nu uh," she smiled as she shook her head, "I _believe_ she's the one."

"_Believe_?"

"Well I can't _know_ for sure. I mean I haven't actually seen them together yet. So for now, I _believe_," she said, still sure of her guess. "Believe sounds like an upgrade of think," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "There are subtle differences between thinking, knowing and believing," she joked.

"Yeah, okay but how much can you tell from a look?" I chuckled, trying to comprehend this 14-year-old's thinking.

"A lot," she replied before she continued in a joking tone, "I'm Little Miss Perceptive, remember?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley and I spent the next hour working on Ashley's 'do and outfit for the big dinner. It wasn't actually a _big_ dinner. Ashley just thought it'd be a great idea for the cast to get to know each other. Ashley invited the 8 other lead characters and me to have dinner together on our first night in Utah.

To be completely honest, I was pretty pumped. One, I get to see if my 'believe' will turn into a 'know'. Two, I get a chance to show Vanessa that I was a decent person and I wasn't a 'threat'.

At around 7:30, we knocked at Vanessa's door to see if she was ready. Boy was it awkward. Vanessa opened the door and her face totally lit up when she saw Ashley but when she saw that I was coming to dinner too, she could barely hide the disappointment in her face. I shot Ashley an 'I-told-you-so' look and she just chuckled and ignored me, pretty much telling me that this whole thing wasn't a big deal. You know, maybe she was right, but it still made me feel like crap.

15 minutes later, we headed to the door across the hall to get Zac. He opened the door completely excited for dinner. Well, excited to have dinner with _Vanessa_. Jeez, I wish to God she knew that he was completely infatuated with her and that even if I did like Zac, I wouldn't even stand a chance. But Ashley was right, she didn't know. She didn't know that I wasn't a threat. I'm going to have to find a way to prove myself worthy of her friendship. Just gotta find the way though.

We walked over to Takashi, a Japanese restaurant that was about a 10 minute walk away from our hotel. When we got there, we saw that Ryne, Oleysa, and Lucas were already there. We politely exchanged greetings and handshakes.

Ashley and I, of course, started scheming first thing. We made _sure_ that Zac and Vanessa would be sitting next to each other. Since Ryne was already at the head of the table and Oleysa and Lucas were sitting at his sides, Ashley and I took our seats beside Oleysa and told Zac and Vanessa to take the seats across from us.

What's quite unfortunate is that I'm not very good at small talk. I'm definitely chatty when I know you really well, but I just can't hold up a conversation with someone I just met. So as we waited for the rest of the gang to show up, it was really difficult to have a conversation with both Zac and Vanessa in it. When Zac talked to me, Vanessa would drop out. Ashley would give me a concerned look to see how I was taking it. I was glum and she could tell, but I just gave her a gentle smile and shrugged it off.

About 10 minutes later, the rest of the group showed up. Corbin, Monique and Chris took their seats and the sushi extravaganza began. For most of the evening though, I spent the time getting to know everyone else. _'She'll come around,' I thought to myself. _It was pretty amazing watching us bond. Everyone just clicked, with the exception of Vanessa and me.

For the entire evening, I think Ashley and I were focused on the same thing. Zac and Vanessa. We watched them teasing, tickling and _flirting_ the _entire _night. It was _adorable. _"My _believe _is now a _know,_" I whispered to Ashley.

Ashley and I would shoot each other looks about how cute they were throughout the entire meal, causing both of us to crack up and everyone to look at us like we were crazy.

Although, I'm pretty sure Zac knew about what Ashley and I were laughing about because at one point, Zac kicked me really hard under the table. "Ow!" I exclaimed as I jumped off of my seat.

At the end of the meal, Vanessa excused herself to go to the restroom. _'Now's my chance,' I thought to myself. _I'm not a person good with confrontation. I don't know what my motivation was to do this other than the fact that I felt like I had to. I had no idea why I felt that way but I just did. I got up and excused myself as well and felt someone grab my hand, only to find that it was Ashley.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I sighed before I told her, "I'm being a brave little girl."

"Want me to come with?"

"You come after me, you're a dead gal."

I walked to the washroom trying to compose myself of what I was going to say. I was blank, completely blank. What are the chances?

It wasn't until she got out of the washroom stall that my mouth just started moving without me even thinking about it.

"You hate me," I told her as I looked her in the eye. "I _feel_ that you do," I said when she gave me the 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' look. I paused and sighed before I continued. "I'm not sure if Zac's told you about me so just let me do the talking. My full name is Jezbelle Valerie Montagne, age 14. I'm going to be in Grade 12 this coming school year but since I'm still 14 I am neurotic and immature and occasionally stupid. I have the highest GPA in my grade but I love video games and skateboarding. Oh, and don't be deceived by the looks, I'm just really blessed to be of French and Italian descent. I'm the biggest tomboy you'll ever meet, which is probably the same reason why I hate my name," I joked and stopped again to catch my breath for a moment. "Another thing that I do know is that I've _never_ seen Zac like this... with _anyone_ and there really seems to be _something _between you two and I definitely don't want to be the reason that would blow the chances for you both," I sincerely said. "Just based on tonight, I can really tell that you like him," I teased but when her eyes widened in shock, "Oh, don't worry it's just me, I'm a pretty perceptive person." I gave her a gentle smile before I kept going with my big speech, "I know that I'm not going to gain your trust in one big speech. But, I'm going to find a way to prove to you that I'm not 'a threat'," I said and smiled back at her when she giggled at my use of air quotes. "It would really mean a lot to me if we could be friends," I continued. "I can't tell you _why_," I said, when I saw her get a suspicious look on her face and took a deep breath before I continued, "But it really would be important to me if we could get along. And I am telling you all of this..." I gave her a tender smile before I wrapped it up, "so that it would make it a little bit harder for you to hate me."

And with that I walked out of the washroom, took a deep breath and walked back to the table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Jeevers talked to you tonight, huh?" I asked Vanessa as we watched Grease in my room. Vanessa and I decided to have a sleepover tonight and watch some musicals, in honour of the work we were about to do.

"Yeah," she replied as she turned to look at me.

"She thinks you hate her," I said.

"I did, Ash."

"Oh."

"I know. I'm an awful person."

"You know, Jeevers is never wrong," I told her, grinning. "She likes you, and she wants to be your friend because she thinks..." I paused, "_knows_ that you're a good person." _'Not to mention, she _knows_ that you're _the one_ for Zac,' I smirked to myself._

"She does?"

"Yeah, you just..." I sighed, "You just have to give her a chance. She's pretty hung up over the fact that you don't like her very much. By the way, let me just prove to you that she really likes you: _All_ of the girls that have gone out with Zac before, have _all_ made an effort to be friends with _her_, but _she_ hated _all_ of them. But with you? _You_ don't like _her_ and _she's_ the one making the extra effort to be friends with _you_ and you're not even going out with him... _yet,_" I teased.

I smirked as I saw her cheeks flush at the thought of her and Zac. We spent the rest of the evening in silence. I know that she was thinking about what Jeevers had told her in the washroom. I just really hope everything works out eventually.

**~Story by Maya. Edited by Mitchie~**

**That was just a filler chapter. :)  
Will everything work out? Will Vanessa snap out of her jealousy? xD **

**We just wanted to play around with the idea of switching point of views without having to warn the reader about it.  
Was it clear enough that it went from Vanessa to Ashley to Jeevers to Ashley?**

**_SOME HSM FUN FACTS COURTESY OF KEIKO: (I'm sure half of you already know these)_****:  
1. On People's September '07 Issue, where Zac and Vanessa grazed the prestigious magazine's cover, Vanessa was quoted saying in an issue from the year before: "I am the girl who will get jealous." (p. 67) Please keep in mind this was like pfft.. 3 years ago?  
2. On People's Summer '07 Special Collector's Edition Exclusive HSM2 Magazine, Takashi (located in Salt Lake City) was featured as one of the HSM gang's favourite hang outs. Teal Gibo, daughter of the restaurant's owner, said that Zac and Vanessa were "shy." But, "they'd sit on each other's laps, holding hands. It was cute." (p70) *squeal*  
3. My favorite celeb website: Just Jared caught up with Vanessa at the KCA's (March 28, 2009) and asked her what she thought of Zac's photo shoot for Interview Magazine, (yes, with the apparently mega controversial and shockingly "un-Disney" photos of Zac with the always VERY hot Lithuanian model, Edita Vilkeviciute (who did in fact pose nude on TOP of Zac for this photoshoot, (and yes, I know you're jealous too. LOL))) she said:  
"It was sexy! It was so hot! I saw it, and I was like, damn!" LOL See, THIS is EXACTLY why I LOVE her xD. Not to mention... this just shows how sure she is of him NOW xD. SO CUTE!  
Oh and quite frankly, I thought photos were still considered art, so what the heck is the big deal if a model posed nude on top of him? It's art. Learn to appreciate art.  
And of course, if your kids are underage.. don't let them just go searching this stuff on the net y'know?  
If you have not seen it, and you are of age... Oh definitely see it, they're great photos. And they are, like Vanessa said... uber HAWT. **

**~WE DO NOT OWN THE PEOPLE MAGAZINE COMPANY, JUST A COPY OF EVERY ISSUE XD. WE DON'T OWN INTERVIEW OR JUST JARED EITHER.~**


End file.
